


say it loud (say it proud)

by orphan_account



Series: all fools in love [2]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Bottom Orpheus, Canon Era, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Eurydice, i made a whole ass series for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I know for a fact that you can be a hell of a lot louder than that.”
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: all fools in love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578817
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	say it loud (say it proud)

**Author's Note:**

> the title of my smut series is a jane austen quote, come at me

“I wanna you hear you,” she says as she flips him over and straddles him, fist now clamped firmly around his length and pumping in smooth strokes. Her thighs are still shaking from her orgasm. 

“Eurydice,” he moans. His hair is a mess, sweaty locks falling against the pillow as he writhes beneath her, eyes darkened with desire and arousal. Her beautiful poet. Her Orpheus. 

“Oh, come on, Orpheus.” She stops and he tries to buck up into her hand but she forces his shoulders back down to the mattress. “I know for a fact you can be a hell of a lot louder than that.” 

“Eurydice, please.” 

She shakes her head. “I want to  _ hear  _ how good I make you feel.” 

He pushes himself up on his elbows, glowering at her. It’s cute. She tightens her grip on his cock and laughs as he gasps desperately. 

“Please.”

Eurydice tilts her head to the side, considering. “Better.” She starts to pump slowly, relishing the feeling of control. 

He groans and grips the sheets in his fists. “Faster.”    
  


She cups one hand around her ear like she’s listening for something. “What was that?”

“ _ Faster _ ,” he repeats, and the volume is one he uses when singing at one of Lady Persophone’s parties, or when trying to separate rowdy patrons at the bar. 

She complies, moving her hand in rhythm to his hips as he fucks himself into her hand. “Scream for me Orpheus, and I’ll let you cum.” Gods above, she wants to hear him scream her name so loud even Hadestown could hear.    
  
“Please, please, please, please, please,” he’s begging her now as he gets closer, desperate gasps as he chases his orgasm. 

She tightens her grip and pumps faster as she herself grinds on his thigh. “Now, Orpheus.”    
  
He throws his head back and  _ howls  _ as he shoots white-hot across his stomach and her thighs, every inch of his body shaking with pleasure. Her second orgasm is growing hot in her belly, and she knows exactly what’ll drive her over the edge. 

“Eurydice!” He screams as she drags her fingers over his tip, rubbing her thumb in circles as he shakes from the overstimulation.    
  


“What’s the matter, lover?” 

“Slow - slow down,” he’s breathing heavily, squirming under her touch. “Eurydice, slow down!” 

She’s wringing every last drop from him, wrist working as he makes  _ those  _ noises beneath her, and she lets herself succumb to the pleasure with a hoarse cry. 

When she comes back to herself she’s laying on his chest, his fingers petting gently through her hair as he whispers sweet nothings to her. 

“Orpheus?”

“Yeah, ‘Rydice?” His voice is hoarse, and it sends shivers up her spine as she reaches up and cups his face. 

“I love your voice.” She grins against him as he laughs, encircling her in his arms. 

“You’re incredible,” he whispers. 

It’s so different than before, so quiet and settled and peaceful it makes her heart ache. She loves his body, yes, but she loves him too. His kindness, his humbleness, his singing. His belief in the good of the world. 

His belief in her. 

“Orpheus?”

“Hm?”

“Hold me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> yes, there will be more in the series.


End file.
